Optimus vs. Lockdown/Attinger and Lockdown's deaths
Here's how Optimus fights Lockdown and Lockdown and Attinger and Ernie's deaths play out in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. Long as I Can Hold My Breath" begins playing goes after Lockdown, while Attinger is coming. Then Lockdown jumps out Lockdown: PRIIIIME!!! fires his rockets and he and Optimus battle the others music stops Tessa: Stop the car! Bumblebee: You better listen. Tessa: No, you listen. I'm not leaving my dad. Sylveon: And I'm not leaving Brian. Dinobots and the Autobots make there way across the bridge Cross-Hairs: All right, we're gonna hold the line, then block the bridge! resumes with Optimus and Lockdown and Brian get in position, while Optimus and Lockdown fight. Then there's gunfire and we see Attinger and Ernie gun pointing them Attinger: up to the 2 You see, it takes patience to make a man. The patience to watch and wait, to protect all of us quietly, for God and country, without any recondition at all! and Lockdown fight, then sees the group Optimus: CADE! BRIAN! Attinger: There are no good aliens! Or bad aliens, Yeager and Mr. Griffin. It's just us and them. And you choose them. before he can kill them, Optimus slides in and shoots at Attinger as Brian and Cade look over and see Attinger's body Cade: Anytime. takes Optimus by surprise and traps him in a pillar with his sword Brian: OPTIMUS!!! Lockdown: You saved the human and that dog instead of saving yourself. You bring shame upon us all. and Brian fire at Lockdown, then Bumblebee pulls up Brian: Sylveon! Cade: She never listens. Never. transforms Optimus: I gave you an order! and Lockdown fight Cade: his alien gun Cade: Get out of here, now! Brian: Tarzan Go, now! Shane: Get in, get in. Cade: Hey, you! Hey! Brian: Over here you big pile of scrap! Optimus: Cade! Brian! Get out of here! This is my fight! Lockdown: Bumblebee's foot It's my fight! Bumblebee And you're all gonna die! Brian, and Lockdown fight, while Tessa hooks up Tessa: Go, go! Shane: Come on, come on! and Lockdown continue their fight Shane: Yeah, killer robot, my butt! falls Shane: Woo! and Brian fight Lockdown Shane: Come on! Tessa: up the hook, while Lockdown and Cade fight now begins playing Optimus: Get away, all of you! Sylveon: We're not leaving you, Optimus! Shane: Come on, Tess, come on, Tess, come on, Tess. grabs Cade's gun Tessa: up the sword Drive! Lockdown: You see my face, your lives are done! Shane: Come on, come on, come on! sword pulls out of Optimus, Optimus grabs it and stabs Lockdown and drives the sword up, slicing him in half Shane: Yeah! Vaporeon: (as Simmons) YEAH!!! YEAH!!! Optimus: Honor to the end. Tessa: You still happy that we met? kiss Shane: Always. KSI robots find them Optimus: Hurry! them Quickly! I'm setting off Lockdown's grenade! Hold tight! takes off while the grenade explodes killing the robots Galvatron: We shall meet again, Prime. For I am reborn. then walks away as jets fly in and fire at Lockdown's ship, as Ernie and his forces watch from a view Ernie: Let's go, everyone. Sonata Dusk: Um, aren't we gonna go back down there and kill Snoopy, Tinker Bell, the bear cub, their friends, and the Autobots? Ernie: Forget them, Sonata. We already lost. And that fool Attinger got himself killed. to the Death Trooper captain Captain. Death Trooper Captain: Sir? Ernie: Tell you and your boys to pack up, we're heading back to base. Death Trooper Captain: Yes, sir! goes to his men Ernie: And all of you board the ships, we're leaving quickly and quietly as soon as possible. The villains: Right! Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series